Creation and Destruction (IzukuXMomo)
by DraxxWrites13
Summary: Just being grouped up for a class project, these two polar opposite Quirk users worlds collide! I do not own My Hero Acidamia. All rights reserved to it's creator Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the offical release. 2018 update: I'm alive, coming soon. Sorry.


**Disclamier: I do not own My Hero Acidamia. All rights reserved to it's creator Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the offical release**

It was another typical day in class 1-A. The Bakugao was yelling, the Tsy was ribbiting, and the Izuku was mumbuling. Everything was the same in every afternoon before the last class for the day for these Heros in training, as they got ready for class, well most of them. This typical morning was soon interupted when one Shota Aizawa aka Pro Hero EraserHead come in his typical hero costume but with some ear muffs on as winter was here. Once the sleepy hero sulked though the dppr the whole class hurried to their seats and prepared for todays lesson. "You guys are getting better at that...good job." Aizawa said, referring to how fast they go to their seats and how quite they become when he arives. "So as you all know winter break is coming in a few weeks...so I thought it will be easier to assign you a project that will take up the next three weeks..." Before he could say anything else he was interupted by the whole class sheering for Aizawa's decision. They were soon muted by Aizawa activating his Quirk wich made his eyes glow red, and his hair stand up. After they quiet down Ilda raised his hand and Aizawa mothined his his hand so Iida can speack. "Aizawa-Sensei what would be the project?" He asked. "I was getting to that...your project will be about how differnt or even opposite Quirks have similarities, and how they benefit with one another. Both actuality and philosophy." Multiple hands shot up after hearing the project. Aizawa pointed at Kaminari to speack. "Can we chose the two Quirks or are you going to give them to us?" The electricity Quirk user asked. "No, I'll be paring you in groups of two with somewhat opposite and different Quirks." Aizawa explained. Todoroki raised his hand after hearing this and Aizawa pointed at him. "May, if I can Aizawa-sensei, work alone on this project. My Quirk is basically this project." The icy-hot hero requested. "Yes I'm aware of your Quirk Todoroki and yes you may work alone...Since Todoroki won't be working with anyone else, one group will have a extra person in it...now to the groups." Aizawa started to list of groups that made sence at first like Tokoyami and Aoyama, with Tokoyami's Quirk associated with dark and Aoyama's with light. But then some weird ones like Mina and Sero. How does acid and tape benefit from one and other? After the second to last group, which was Shoji, Koda, and Jirou , he said the last group's name; "and Yaoyorozu and Midoriya...alright that's all for now, don't forget to pick the paper with more information on the project and questions you have to answer...class dismissed." He said as he got into his yellow sleeping bag and fell down to the ground to sleep. As every one was exiting the classroom, picking up the project instructions/questions and grouping up with their project partners, but one shrub headed One for All weilder was still packing up and freaking out a little.

He had never talked to Yaoyorozu or Yaomomo as some people like to call her, and was never good with talking to girls anyway so this go south. But this didn't mean he didn't have crazy amaont of respect to the creation Quirk weilder, she was smart and adaptable during their hero traning exercises with All Might, she was also a master with her quite difficult Quirk, and she was also the top in the class in grade wise. He still can't believe she makes strait A's with all the difficult stuff they teach here in U.A., and the thing that really makes him flustered was her beauty. No one can denie that she is the one of or the most prettiest girl they have seen in their whole life. People like Mineta and Kaminari would only find her attractive because of)me her 'assits'..but Izuku only first noticed her beauty when he first saw her. Her soft slightly pale skin, her shiny onix eyes, lusterous black hair, and her perfect smile. So it was really hard for him to even think about her without turning crismon. Izuku didn't know if he had a crush on her or not because he was always busy of trying to fimd away to become a hero without a Quirk, so he never thought of love or anything like that before, but now he was in the school that has been blocking those types of thoughts, so this was all new too him. But when he did had small crushes in his middle school they were always diminished with thoughts like:

 ** _Why would she like_** ** _you?_**

 ** _Your a Quirkless nerd_**

 ** _Your worthless_**

 ** _Your a Deku_**

 ** _Your just Izuku_**

These thoughts always blocked his idea of love and still do. 'Why would she like a guy like me? The guy that almost kills himselfs just for using his Quirks...she deserves someone WAY more stronger and cooler...like Todoroki...' With that thought he packed his stuff and walked towards his partner's desk.

 **Momo's P.O.V**

After Aizawa-Sensei finished telling the groups I started to pack up and...freak out a little. Izuku Midoriya... I never thought of him much when I first saw him...well I thought he was pretty cute but that was much it. Then their was our first training session with All Might, he may have won by helping Ochako to get pass Ilda and get the bomb, but he did it in such a destructive way that a true hero should never do. Granted it was our first training session but he should have better control of his Quirk, so after that I thought he was just a reckless person, not like that vile person Bakugao, but still reckless. I thought this untill I first talked to Ochako, she told me and the rest of the class 1-A girls of what he did in the entrance exams to get into U.A., he risked his chance to get in, and his own well being to save Ochako. I still thought the way he did it was reckless but I kinda grew some respect for Midoriya after hearing that. So I was pretty curious of who was this reckless but righteous hero, so I started to watch him...NOT IN A CREEPY STAKING WAY I PROMISE!!! I just wanted to know more about him. You would think It would be better to talk to him, but I never knew how to start a converstation with him. So for a while I've been watching him when I can. My thoughts of him being reckless and not caring for being a hero as I see him studying or writing down notes during recessor when Aizawa-sensei ends class early, the only time I see him not working was at lunch, and after that it was right back to the books for him. My respect grew more and more and reached pass the breacking point of how much respect that someone can have for another after the sports festival. There I saw Midoriya fighting and almost winning his fight against Todoroki. He could have easily won the fight if he let Todoroki overload his Quirk and gve himself frostbyte, if he held on for much longer. But Midoriya didn't want that, he wanted to fight Todoroki with his full power, he was able to that but cost him the match but Midoriya didn't care, all he wanted was to help his fellow classmate that declared war on him eailer that day to resolve his issues. I did not know how much respect I could have for one person that I have never talked to, well atleast All-Might, would be so high, even after the whole Hero Killer thing when I heard that Midoriya risked his life to save Ilda from the infamous Hero Killer Stain that killed multiple Heros and later saved by Endeavor. I was so worried about them when I heard that, but the strange thing is that I was teary when I saw Midoriya's picture on the Victums list on TV. Do I like him? I never had a crush before so this is all new to me so I don't know. I talked to my mother about it but she only teased me as the hepless romantic she is. I always get flustered when she does that too me. But I wonder if he likes me back? Or at least what does he think of me? I can't deny all the looks I've gotten over the last few years. I always thought guys would only date me for my body and not for, well...me. I don't think he would be a pervert like Mineta and Kaminari, but I still wnated to know what he thought of me. And that's very unlike me. I don't really care for how people I don't know thinks about me...but why do I care of what he thinks? Mabey I do like him, but I just don't want to like him just of what I see or heard about him, I want to get to know him and this project is going to help me with that! Oh here he comes now!

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Izuku was now infornt of Momo and he was looking up to her a little to look her in those onix eyes of hers, due to their size difference wich was Izuku: 5'5" and Momo: 5'8". They were both nervous and did not know what to say untill Momo broke the Ice; "S-So Midoriya were do want to go to start the project?" Momo aksed him, trying to at least to start somewhat of a conversation with her maybe-crush. "H-H-How about a-a café? I-I know th-this new o-one that j-just opened." Izuku suggested but as a stuttering and blushing mess. 'So cute'Momo thought with a light red blush on her face and a smile. "Sure! I've been craving a hot drink since this morning. It's so cold." Momo said with a light shiver, even under her brown jacket she was cold. "Y-Yea. You c-could say mother nature isn't very ice to us this year." Izuku joked with a smile. His face then went absolute red and so hot that it could heat up anyone form this crazy cold weather. 'Did I just tell her a pun!?' He thought. Here is a side that no one has ever saw in Izuku, his punny side! Eh, Eh? Okay anyway. He loved all types of jokes, expect dirty ones like the ones Mineta and Kaminari tell. To knock knock jokes to terrible puns, he loved them all and their positive affect on people. Well, sometime positive with puns. But sharing his love of puns with Momo was such a bad idea...that's what he thought.

He was totally austrucked to see Momo giggling under her hand at Izuku's pun. She wasn't being polite about it either, her giggleing did not sound forced, it felt like genuine laughter. "Yeah, you can say that again. So lead the way, I really could go for some Hot Chocolate." She said with a genuine smile. Izuku then broke out of his dumb expression and replied to the heroine in training. "Y-Yea. L-Lets go." He said with a genuine smile with his own. They then walked out of the classroom with the project instructions/questions sheet.

 **Chapter One End**

 **A/N: Hoped you injoed this story that is actually originated in Wattpad a couple a days ago. If you want to check that out with my other stories my names over there is EmanReads16.**


End file.
